


Highschoolish

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a sophomore, Wade is a junior and they bond over ice cream. If only it could last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter did one last once over of his backpack. He had finally finished his art final, a charcoal drawing of his aunt May baking a cake. He had taken the picture last spring as they were preparing for his uncle Ben's birthday. If anything happened to the drawing Peter might literally die. This was so important that he was walking to school instead of skateboarding. The whole mile Peter was on edge, steering clear of the group of fifth graders biking and the older woman walking her six dogs.  
~  
Cold metal dug into Peter's back. His converse sneakers were barely touching the ground and Peter's backpack and things were strewn around the hall. Nobody passing by had said anything, which wasn't strange.

"Hey Flash." Peter's head jerked up. Wade Wilson, one of the most intimidating upperclassmen, stood behind Flash with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. "Put Parker down and never touch him again." Peter didn't know what surprised him more Flash listening to Wade or that the junior knew his name. He was a joker who never really paid attention, Wade was the guy that made Peter question his sexual preferences. Most people saw the scarred face as disgusting, but Peter adored the pale blue eyes, the sharp cheek bones, and the unnecessary muscle. He found them attractive, the bonus was that Wade is funny and sweet as well. Peter only knew this from listening in to conversations.

"Thank you." Peter managed to get out as Wade helped him pick up his things. 

"No problem. There's nothing I hate more than bullies, and you're cute." Peter blushed, he'd only been called cute by his aunt and her friends. When they stood up Peter did his best to maintain eye contact.

"You're cute too." Peter then hurried away.  
~  
There was no way Wade's current actions could be called anything but creepy. He was sitting in the back of the lunch room like usual, his friends with him, but he couldn't focus on anything but the brunet sophomore sitting with the red head, the blonde, and Harry Osborn. Peter looked guilty and the blonde looked concerned. "What are you staring at?" Wanda asked following his gaze. "Osborn?"

"No, don't worry about it." Wade deflected focusing on the radioactive green soup he was putting into his body.

"Isn't that Peter kid you always talk about over there?" Bob feigned innocence with a smirk. "I think he's the one across from Harry." Wanda's gaze narrowed like a hawk. 

"Isn't he a little young? You're almost eighteen and he has to be at least fourteen."

"He's smart." Blind Al stated. She had been blinded when she was young in a car crash. "He's a biology genius."

"He's also innocent." Weasel added. "You've never been so direct with who you have feelings for, what happened?"

"He called me cute." Everyone blanched, even Blind Al who had never seen the extent of Wade's scarring. "I told Flash off for harassing him and as we were getting his stuff off the floor he thanked me, I told him he was cute, then he turned bright red, couldn't look me in the eye and told me I was cute too, then he ran off."

"Are you gonna' talk to him about that?" Bob leered.

"Probably."  
~  
The psychology teacher, Miss Bates, was about to start class when Wade strolled in. Technically he wasn't late but there were seconds before the bell would ring. Peter flushed as Wade walked past, forcing eye contact . A folded peice of paper landed on his desk and Peter pocketed it. With Wade the risk of the contents being inappropriate was too high to try and get away with note passing. Peter was thoroughly distracted by the note, and not even Lawrence Kohlberg could stop the curiosity, during the five minute break he took a look. "What did you mean by cute?" Wade spoke from over Peter's shoulder as he read the words.

"I was returning the compliment; although, I would choose something more adult to describe you." Peter replied in embarrassment.

"Is this a joke?" Wade growled.

"No!" Peter yelped. Stunned, Wade retreated to his desk where he would spend the rest of the class watching the under class man. Peter knew he was being watched he just didn't know if it was good or bad. The brunet figured he would have been ignored. Gwen was convinced it was a prank, which kind of dampened Peter's self esteem especially when Mary Jane agreed. At the end of class when another note was dropped on his desk Peter stuck it in his binder to be read later.  
~  
Dinner had just been cleaned up when Wade's cellphone lit up. Everything stopped, except the hockey game, there was a text from an unknown number. "Hi Wade, it's Peter, I hadn't expected to get your number. I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you. About your offer, ice cream after school sounds great." Wade read the text three times before jumping up and doing the most embarrassing victory dance. But now he had to come up with a response.

"How about we meet by the office. I'll drive?"

"Sounds good to me."

"See you tomorrow Petey."

The next morning Wade woke up early. He wore a t-shirt without holes or stains and even made sure his jeans were washed. The usual bed head was combed. Weasel and Wanda teased Wade about it until they passed Peter in the hall and he smiled back at the junior. During lunch and psych. Wade couldn't keep his eyes off the sophomore. Peter was wearing a red button up collared shirt under a grey sweater making him look just the right amount of dressed up. And when he stood up his jeans clung to his legs, making that ass even more pronounced, not to mention the things they do to those legs themselves.

Peter was talking to Gwen off to the side when Wade finally got done talking to his gym teacher. The idiot really thought he could convince Wade to play football. Peter smiled brightly while Gwen stalked away with distaste. "She doesn't like me." Peter followed Wade to his car.

"She thinks this is a prank." Wade cocked an eyebrow. "I mean I know I'm not really conventionally attractive , but someone having an interest in me shouldn't be that unbelievable. Besides if it was a prank you wouldn't have told off Flash."

"Yeah, is that dickhead still bothering you?"

"No." Peter smiled warmly again. "It was the first time in years that I didn't have to hide bruises from my aunt and uncle."

"You're a good kid Peter, stand up for yourself." Peter full out stared at Wade until the car stopped and blue eyes stared back. " now before we walk in there and I openly flirt with you, I wanna know what I'm getting out of this." Peter tentatively reached forward and cupped Wade's cheek before partaking in his first kiss. Wade responded quickly moving. A large hand to the slim pale neck. "Damn Baby boy, I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry." Peter blushed pulling away. 

"That's not what i said." Wade gave him another chaste kiss before throwing his door open. "Come on Petey, let's go get ice cream."  
~  
Despite Peter's best efforts Wade paid for both of their ice creams and refused to stop yelling until he got a taste of Peter's ice cream. "So you hang around Osborn?"

"Gwen. I help Harry with his grades and he gives me a ride home." Peter sighed and took his first lick of ice cream, noting how Wade's eyes dilated when he did that. "Harry sorta hates me." 

"Sounds like my friends. They all hate me but that's because I cock block them at every chance I get." Peter laughed. 

"They seem nice, Al and I talk during biology." Wade rolled his eyes and shoveled the spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth.

"They think you are to young for me."

"We're two years apart."

"And you're mentally two years older so it balances out, right?"

"Sure, Whatever helps you sleep at night." Wade stuck his tongue out.

"With you I don't know if I'll be able to sleep at night."

"Yeah, you'll be too busy getting your ass handed to you in Mario Kart." 

"Did you just side-step my come on and insult me."

"Maybe."

"Baby boy, you steal my heart with every word." Peter laughed.

"No that's just hormones and infatuation."

"Ohh talk science to me." Wade practically moaned. Peter rolled his eyes and took another lick of his ice cream cone, twisting his wrist to get more of the treat. "Stop doing that!" Peter looked up confused. "You look so hot when your tongue dose that thing." Peter casually continued to eat, making Wade throw his hands in the air. "Didn't I just tell you not to do that?"

"I'm just eating! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, just not that."

"I'm not sure this is going to work if everything I do turns you on." 

"I do not get turned on by you eating ice cream." 

"Really 'cause your pupils dilate." Wade groaned.

"Just finish your ice cream." Peter complied and listened to Wade talk about his job as a mechanic. All the rich people who buy cars but don't know how to take care of them. Peter complained about his job at the Daily Bugel. Their conversation only stopped when Peter got a text from his uncle wondering when he'd be home.

Only once the car was parked in the driveway and the engine had stopped did either male speak up. "Thank you for the ice cream." Peter peaked Wade's lips. "See you tomorrow."  
~  
Wade stay in Peter's driveway for a few minutes after the brunet had left then he cranked the radio and sped off, a large grin plastered on his face. Logan and Beast picked up on Wade's good mood as soon as Wade stepped into the house. The couple exchanged glances as they watched the teen hurry around the kitchen whistling. Wade was never this happy not even when the hockey team he's rooting for wins. The biggest surprise was when he made himself a sandwich instead of eating the leftover pizza from the weekend. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Logan asked with a curious look.

"I may or may not have scored myself a boyfriend."

"Are you even capable of maintains a romantic relationship?" It was an insulting question but a valid one. Wade had previously had three relationships one for each year of high school. They had all been females and had all been strictly sexual. He had stopped seeing the last one about halfway through the first quarter when he realized that he thought of Peter every time he got off.

"I'm capable of being romantic, I bought him ice cream." Logan growled in response.

"Just be more careful, don't expect the same things from him that you got from the girls."

"And we'd like to meet him." Beast added with an understanding smile.  
~  
A flood of wonderful smells hit Peter's nose as he opened the door. He was half tempted to turn around and invite Wade to dinner, aunt May had made her homemade chicken noodle soup. Instead he waved and retreated further into the house. "How was your date?"

"Great." Peter couldn't help but smile. 

"I hope you were responsible." 

"All we did was eat ice cream and talk." Aunt May kissed his cheek and gave Peter a bowl. Dinner conversation was just as it normally was, talking about work, school, and news. Peter was extra conscious of the way he ate. It wasn't overtly sexual or even suggestive. Peter didn't question it too much, some of the things Wade dose turns him on. One of those is pout. The older teen pouts when nobody laughs at his jokes, when the teacher hands out homework, and when the lunch ladies limit how many tacos he can get he pouts so dramatically that his shoulders slump. That's more of an adorable pout. Wade also has the most encapsulating blue eyes. They were so expressive and Peter wished he could see them in the morning. Short blonde hair everywhere, voice gruff, and those blue eyes still a little fuzzy from leaving the dream world. With a sigh Peter pushed Wade out of his mind and finished dinner and did his homework. Finished Steinbeck's The Grapes of Wrath and did a biology packet on viruses. Doing science just reminded Peter of how he had sasses Wade. He felt like an idiot.  
~  
The halls were filled with tension. Nothing was different, everyone was talking to who they normally did, the air was tense. Things got even worse when Wade got to the second floor, and their was a crowd surrounding Peter's locker. "Faggot!" That was Flash. Wade broke through the circle and saw Thompson pressing Peter's face into his locker. There were red marks by his eye. "I always new you liked dick Parker."

"Hey Thompson." Wade growled with a scowl. "I thought I told you to leave Peter alone?" Wade advanced towards Flash, and he quickly removed his hands from Peter. "I knew you were an asshole, everyone knows you're an asshole but nobody knew you were this much of a price of shit. Fuck off, Flash." Wade didn't even watch as Thompson was hauled down the hall by a teacher someone had found. He was too busy looking at Peter's eye. "He punched you."

"Yeah, he caught me off guard."

"You shouldn't have to be on guard." Wade stated pulling Peter from the locker and towards the stairs. "We need to get you ice before it swells too much."

Flash was in the principals office getting yelled at while Peter got an ice pack from the nurse. Neither male said anything as Wade walked Peter to biology. "Will you sit with me during lunch?" Peter asked quickly. "You can bring your friends."

"I'll talk to them."

Peter was eating his lunch, listening to Gwen and Harry talk about their plans for the weekend when a group slid in next to him. Wade smiled at Peter before taking it upon himself to introduce everyone. "Where's the red head?" Wanda brought up roughly.

"She and Flash are having a private friendship talk." Gwen pointedly looked at Peter. 

"That dickhead has a best friend and its your friend." Wade bellowed.

"Yeah, she's a good friend." Wade cracked an eyebrow in question. Peter understood the disbelief, Flash had been after him for years and Mary Jane knew this when she started getting all buddy buddy with him. This is the first time she's talked to him. It hurt but Peter hadn't said anything to keep things peaceful between his friends. 

"My current house companion and his boyfriend want to meet you." Wade looked nervous and guilty. "I know it has only been a day but I've never had a serious relationship and I sorta told them it was."

"When and where?"

"I don't know anything except that they wanna meet you."

"If you find out tell me when and I'll be there." Peter smiled shyly. "You said house companion?" At Wade's panicked expression Peter through his hands up. "I'm sorry! I don't want to pry." 

"Petey, relax we'll talk about it later."

"Are you sure, I understand privacy and we haven't known each other for very long." Wade kissed Peter's head and stole a chip from his tray. 

"It's okay."  
~  
That evening after Peter had done the dishes and homework he got a Skype request from Wade. Relaxing back on the bed, Peter accepted the request and smiled back at the older boy. "So Logan suggested next Friday we go get burgers around six."

"Sounds good to me." Peter ran a hand through his hair. "So there's got to be more you wanted to tell me than that?"

"I wanted to tell you my origin story." Peter laughed gently. "And I know you're going to say that I don't have to tell you, but Wanda said I should." Wade sighed. "My mom died of brain cancer when I was five or six. The first time my dad hit me was after we got home from the funeral. It got worse the more he drank. The scarring started when I was ten and when I was twelve Logan and his family took me in." Wade looked to the ceiling. "I don't like telling people because I don't want pity."

"I understand." Wade's blue eyes snapped to Peter's brown ones. "I live with my aunt and uncle, and while I've never been in your situation, I lost my parents when I was young and I can barely remember them. I will never pity you, I only empathize and hope everything can only get better."

"So that's what your bed looks like." Peter blushed. "I figured you'd have something bigger but it's just a twin."

"We are not talking about my bed."

"Just tell me if it's soft."

"Yes, my bed is soft. Now can we change the subject?" 

"Sure, when were you going to tell me your birthday is in a few weeks?"

"I forgot about that." Peter had to tug the earbuds out of his ears because Wade started yelling. "It's not like I was going to do anything anyway."

"Baby boy this is important, you're turning sixteen."

"I already have a license, and in two years I'll have saved enough to get a car." Peter retorted. "If it'll make you feel better we can do something?"

"What about Gwen and Harry?"

"They have plans."

"No offense To your friends Petey, but they suck." Peter rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"I'm sure your friends make plans without you sometimes."

"Yeah, but they make it a point to schedule around birthdays."

"Well I'm sorry my friends aren't as amazing as yours. Maybe we'll have to trade." Peter teased.

"No! My friends already like you too much."  
~  
Wade walked up to the front door nervously. He had barely touched the doorbell when Peter flung the door open. His brown hair was as it normally was, the sexy bed head style, which matched his jeans and a t-shirt look. Peter looked like he was about to apologize so Wade shut him down with a kiss. "They aren't expecting us for another thirty minutes." That got him a curious look. "We haven't gotten any alone time since our ice cream date."

"You are amazing." Peter stated with following Wade to his car. "But what exactly did you have planned."

"Park about a block away and suck face." Peter blushed, he'd gotten use to the forward come ons.

"I've never "sucked face" before, you'll have to teach me." From the way Wade looked at Peter he could tell his flirt had been a success.

"Petey, I thought you were innocent."

"I'm just letting you know what you're getting yourself into." Wade chuckled and turned the radio on. "I'll be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing." 

"The only thing you need to know is how to communicate and what you want. I may joke about sex, but I'm not going to actually instigate anything until you are seventeen and we've had a lengthy conversation. If you want me to stop anything, you need to tell me."

"I will, and I want you to do the same for me." They pulled over to the side of the road and Wade just sort of stared at Peter. The only person who could look at Wade and be romantic. 

"What are your plans after high school."

"I want to get into bio-chemical-engineering here at the state university." Peter looked at Wade worried. "Why?"

"I don't plan on going to college. I'm just going to stay here and work in Logan's garage."

"College isn't for everyone. As long as you're happy then it's okay." Peter leaned over and kissed Wade's cheek. "Just keep an open mind, someone might have an opportunity that you might not want to have a gut reaction about."


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later those words were all he could think about. Those words and the wonderful human they had come from. Wade couldn't remember much from his life before Weapon X but he could remember Peter and how Beast and Logan, who was now Wolverine, had warned him about getting attached. They knew the cancer Wade's mom had was hereditary, they just hadn't expected it to show up before the one year anniversary. He'd broken up with Peter over text on the way to Canada. Now Wade regretted all of it. He wanted to go back and tell Peter the truth and spend his last few years with him before dying peacefully. But no, it was to late for that. Wade is now stuck as an unkillable monster who kills people for money. He was currently on a job, a high paying contract to kill a vigilante called Spider-Man. It made Wade uncomfortable being so close to Peter who was in his first year of college and living in an apartment in Queens. Wade had been tempted to visit, but Peter didn't need any of his crap even if it would mean a better apartment.

 

Oh yeah, and he's crazy.

 

[I don't think he'll really notice.]

As the hero swung past Wade fired a shot. The bullet was dodged and a web was fired back. There was a short tussle which ended with Wade pinning Spider-Man to a wall using his body and his trusty handgun pressed to the vigilante's temple. The guy was lean with muscle and a little distracting. "Sorry Baby boy, but someone paid a pretty penny for your head." The hero froze.

"Wade?"

"Nope, I'm Deadpool."

[How does he know our name?]

 

"Nope we never told him anything." Panic rose quickly in Wade so he ran away. Once he found an alley he put the pistol to his head.

The first thing that came back was Wade's sense of smell. So he floated through numbness with an old familiar smell of books and pen ink. Some while later Wade got his feeling back. He could feel that he was lying on blankets. His head was on a pretty flat pillow. The next thing to regrow was the temporal lobe, which meant he could hear that someone was with him. After a minute of listening to the mumbling Wade decided the voice was male. Once Wade's tongue grew back he gently called out. He could hear feet steps approaching. "What do you need?" That threw everything off, he wasn't expecting Peter's voice.

"Water." Immediately cold glass touched his lips and lovely water slowly wet his throat. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem."

The voices came back before his eyes grew back which was annoying, but the organs did regrow. He opened them slowly and found him staring into Peter's brown eyes. "Petey?" He nodded and stroked Wade's cheek gently; he had been crying. "Why are you dressed like Spider-Man?"

"You weren't the only one who got into stuff over the years."

"But you can't be Spidey, I have to kill him." Peter smiled sadly.

"It looks like you have a choice to make." Wade sat up and kissed Peter, who smiled and blushed after. 

"Three years." Only a nod in response. "I regret everything."

"I don't know what happened, and I won't press, but if you need anything I'll be here. As a friend, or more if you want." Wade cupped Peter's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Peter nodded. "Then you're going to need to start packing."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to let my Baby boy live like this when I have a way nicer apartment with a bedroom separated from the living room and the kitchen. I even have a bed big enough for both of us."

"If you're sure?"

"It'll be easier to protect you then. Even though I'm not going to kill you doesn't mean nobody will try."

"Fair enough; although, I don't suppose your cleaning skills have improved."

"Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

One week later Peter found himself moved into Wade's apartment. The space was a lot bigger than the place he had been staying at, which made Peter nervous about how he was going to pay for his half. Wade had made it clear that he could cover it, even punctuated his case by mentioning how Peter was still in school and how he should only worry about getting a better job so he could pay off the debt. That was their second biggest argument, the first being about Wade's mercenary job. Peter understood how Wade felt, but Peter wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it if Wade was shipped back to him in a box. For the time being Wade only went out in costume for small jobs when Peter was in class or when they teamed up at night to patrol; however, Wade soon grew accustomed to what he called "domestic life". He'd make dinner, do laundry, try his hardest to clean, and he'd do it all in nothing but lacy undergarments and the occasional apron. 

Wade was always protective of Peter, he got jealous quickly and always followed a little to closely on patrols. When Peter got hurt, which happened on the on and off, Wade played doctor perfectly. He could stitch with expert hands, and after he would always insist upon cuddling and watching bad action movies until Peter fell asleep. 

Neither male made any sexual advances until the third month. The first time was vanilla and done with the lights off but things soon picked up. Wade was surprised to find that Peter was a sexual deviant. 

It took Wade two years to realize that he was in love with Peter. It occurred to him as he watched Peter dancing around as Spider-Man webbing up villains. The vigilante would glance over at him then go back to handing the criminals over to the cops. In that moment Wade realized that he not only loved the lithe body but the personality too. The man who struggled to keep his hands off Wade even though he's horribly scarred. The man that would wake Wade up in the middle of the night with ice water because he knew Wade was having a nightmare. 

The next morning Peter left for class and Wade ran to a local jeweler to buy a ring. It was a simple silver band, something Wade could easily hide in something. He was anxious for the rest of the day, slipping the box in and out of his pocket, trying to figure out how he was going to do this. Would Peter even say yes? Wade was sitting on the bed when Peter got home, just in time for dinner. Everything was going as normal until Peter finished the last bite of his meal. Slowly Wade moved to kneel in front of Peter. He slipped the box out of his pocket and opened it. "Peter, I can't risk missing this opportunity. Will you marry me?" The ring slid onto the finger as Peter let out a gasped yes. Wade watched happily as Peter snuggled next to him on the bed and read the engraving on the inside of the ring. "You are my gut reaction."


End file.
